yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Harmony Force to the Rescue Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Harmony Force to the Rescue Part 2. Narrator: Our Planet Earth is a peaceful world where Friendship and Harmony was brought, until the evil Grogar appears and plans to take over. But then, Ransik gathers Twilight Sparkle and her friends to form a new group of heroes to fight against Grogar. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force. Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force... Ransik: Grogar is at it again, he's planning to take over your school. Loki: And he's not the only one doing his own dirty work, Sombra, Chrysalis, Ahuizotl, Tirek, the Dazzlings, Nightmare Moon, Daybreaker, and Dark Princess Matter are with him. Tirek: Gavrio! Chrysalis: We weren’t expecting you yet. Sombra: We have a job for you, destroy the rangers and make sure they're done for. Gavrio: As you command, Sombra. Nadira: Names Nadira, she’s Miss Gritta, we’re friends of Twilight and her friends. Sunset Shimmer: Why are you here? Nadira: Just making sure you don't give away the rangers secret identities. come on, my daddy would like a word with you. Ransik: Do you promise to always keep the Power Rangers’ identities a secret at any cost? Sunset Shimmer: Yes. Ransik: Very good, welcome aboard, Sunset Shimmer. Gavrio: (as he’s being gigantified) Thank you, Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker! Twilight Sparkle: Ransik, we need our Zords! Unfortunately, Twilight couldn’t reach Ransik with communication tower down. At Crystal Prep Academy, Dean Cadance was making sure the students are safe. Dean Cadance: Well, At least everyone got out in time. Tirek: Hello, Dean Cadance. Dean Cadance: Aaaaaahhhh!!!! Meanwhile at Grogar's lair, Cadance was taken captive at her cell. Dean Cadance: Wh-Where am I? Then suddenly, Cadance feels something on the ground. She looked down at her golden pumps shoes are stuck. Dean Cadance: What's going on? Grogar: You're our prisoner now, Dean Cadance! Dean Cadance: What do you want? Grogar: We're planning to capture every last teacher in one school to another and make the students our slaves. Dean Cadance: Oh no! Chrysalis: Have a nice stay. Dean Cadance: You won't get away from this. Grogar: I'm afraid we already have. (to Cleon) Cleon, would you please give Cadance her “medicine”? Cleon: (to Grogar) With pleasure, Grogar. (to Cadance) Hello, Dean Cadance, it's time for you to take your medicine. As he said it, he infected Dean Cadance as a Unicorn Minosaur was born from her. Unicorn Minosaur: Number one! Dean Cadance: Oh dear, I hope someone will help me out. As this goes on, she produce more negative emotions for the Unicorn Minosaur. Dean Cadance: What’s going on. Cleon: Haven’t you notice by now? You’re a living battery for the Minosaur. Just as Cleon left with the Unicorn Minosaur to destroy the city, Twilight and Villamax came to the rescue. Dean Cadance: Who are you? Villamax: I am Villamax, the Magic Ranger and I are here to rescue you. Twilight Sparkle: Cadance, I’m so glad you’re okay! Dean Cadance: You sound familiar, do I know you? Twilight Sparkle: It’s me, Cadance. (takes off her helmet) Dean Cadance: Twilight, you’re the Magic Ranger this whole time. Twilight Sparkle: It’s a long story, I’ll explain everything soon. Villamax: All in good time, Twilight. (to Cadance) Come, we'll take you to where it's safe. However before they get a chance to leave this place, the shadow imps then shape-shifts into Drunn Soldiers and battle Villamax. Villamax: (fighting them off) Go, Twilight! I’ll hold them off! As Twilight nodded, she took Cadance to safety as best as she could. Back with the Harmony Force Rangers, they were having some technical difficulties of their own as Twilight took Cadance to the safety of her school. Twilight Sparkle: We have to do something about Gaburio! Rarity: But how? it's simply impossible! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, he's grown gigantic! Twilight Sparkle: Well, We better think of a way. Then, the communicator beeps. Twilight Sparkle: Hello? Villamax: (in communicator) Come in, Rangers! I need your help, I'm still surrounded by Grogar's minions, I need help right away! Twilight Sparkle: We're on our way, Villamax! Pinkie Pie: Should we go deal with Gaburio afterwards? Villamax: (in communicator) Yes, just hurry! Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Girls! So, the rangers brought out their Elemental Megazord and battled Gaburio. Gavrio: Ooh, ready to rumble with your robo toy, Rangers? As the girls pressed a button to activate the Megazord’s gun, Gavrio ate the said gun. Rainbow Dash: Hey, you can’t eat that! Pinkie Pie: Don’t worry, we can launch the Megazord’s knuckle on him. Rarity: Well then, let’s try that Harmony Force… Harmony Force Rangers: Knuckle Blast! As this goes on, the Megazord rapid fires it knuckles at Gavrio. Gavrio: There’s still so much I wanted to eat! (final words before death and explosion) Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! Back at Grogar's lair, Villamax was holding off the foot soldiers as long as he could. Villamax: I hope they’re not too late! Finally, Twilight and her friends came just in time to the rescue. Twilight Sparkle: Villamax, are you okay? Villamax: I am unharmed, Twilight, thanks to you. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, let’s blow this pop stand. With the Harmony Force Rangers leading to safety, they fought off the shadow imps along the way. Applejack: There they are! After the rangers took down Grogar's minions, the rest retreated as they escaped. With Twilight and her friends returned to Crystal Prep Academy, Cadance was grateful they’re safe. Twilight Sparkle: Cadance, are you okay? Dean Cadance: I’m okay, Twilight. Did Shining Armor know you’re rangers yet? Rainbow Dash: Woah! Wait! How'd you know it was us? Villamax: It is alright, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and I’ve told her everything and she took an oath not to reveal your secret identities. Rarity: Really? Dean Cadance: Yes, I owe Twilight and Villamax for saving me. Twilight Sparkle: Villamax, can you make sure Cadance stays safe? We'll deal with Minosaur. Villamax: Of course, Twilight, Good luck. As they returned to the city, Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker made Unicorn Minosaur bigger with their spell. Kegler: (on communicator) Come in, Rangers. Do you read me? Twilight Sparkle: I read you, Kegler. Loud and clear. Frax: (on communicator) I have the Zords ready for you to put a stop to Unicorn Minosaur. Twilight Sparkle: Alright! Thanks, Kegler, Frax. (to her friends) Come on, Girls. Let's do it! Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony Zords, Descend! At last, the Harmony Zords came to the rescue once again. Twilight Sparkle: Magic Alicorn Zord, Power Up! Applejack: Honesty Earth Pony Zord, Power Up! Fluttershy: Kindness Pegasus Zord, Power Up! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Earth Pony Zord, Power Up! Rarity: Generosity Unicorn Zord, Power Up! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Pegasus Zord, Power Up! Kegler: (on communicator) Remember, Rangers. As long as you combine your Zords, it will become your Elemental Megazord. Rainbow Dash: Let's do it! Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony Zords, Combined! At last, the Zords combined into the Elemental Megazord. Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Megazord, Power Up! Soon, the Harmony Megazord came to Unicorn Minosaur. Unicorn Minosaur: Do you really think your pathetic toy is enough to defeat me!? With that, he charged at the Megazord trying to destroy it, but failed. Unicorn Minosaur: WHAT?! HOW is this possible?! You have no power against me. Twilight Sparkle: You were wrong, Unicorn Minosaur. We may have let you try and take over Canterlot High, but you can't take over within those who had the heart and soul of those who carry the greatest power of all. Unicorn Minosaur: You wouldn't dare! Rarity: Try us, You fiendish monster! Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Megazord Sword and Shield! Final Slash! Unicorn Minosaur: That’s not how you do some bull fighting! (final words before death and explosion) Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! Tirek: I'm out of here! Chrysalis: So am I! Sombra: It's not over yet, Rangers! Grogar: We'll be back! (as he and his followers disappeared) After the battle won, Ransik became very proud of Twilight and her friends. Ransik: Job well done, Rangers. You did me proud! Spike: Look who's here? Twilight Sparkle: Sunset, Cadance, what're you two doing her? Sunset Shimmer: We're now your supporters, Twilight. Ransik: Now, take a look at Dean Cadance with her new uniform Dean Cadance: (became a ranger supporter by wearing white shirt with a blonde coat, a pink skirt and a pair of blonde boots) So, how do I look? Nadira: You look so lovely, Cadance! Dean Cadance: Thank you, Nadira. Rarity: That is a unique work of art. Twilight Sparkle: You're telling me, Rarity. Pinkie Pie: Now, we got friends, who're our supporters. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Dean Cadance. (to Sunset) Thank you, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: That’s what friends do, Twilight. Rarity: And thank you, Ransik, for being a good mentor. Ransik: Think nothing of it, Girls. So, Twilight and her friends happily celebrated their victory. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225